Jacob Black My Life
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: This is Jacob Black's diary to love, each day written in paragraph form, how can he fall for anyone other than Bella? Let's find out. New Quilette, does that mean new love?


**June: 3****rd****, 2008. **

Sam had sent me to pick up the newest wolf in our Quilette pack; I was scared out of my mind. She was supposed to be the most beautiful woman according to Embry who had dropped her off at the plane to get her things from home. I had been told she had black/brown hair, amazing pale blue eyes, and light-tanned skin. I was shocked when she walked off the plane boarding thing, her outfit looked like magic, my eyes wandered her body, as soon as I got to her face, everything else faded, her perfect smile flashed at me before she walked over. Her hair moving as she did. I had no idea Sam would seriously know my type. I looked to my right, to my left, and everything else but her was blurry. Was she really the one? Once she reached me I was engulfed in her Cotton Candy scent which filled the air, making me in hale more often than normal.

"I'm Jacob" I whispered.  
"Jenna" She mumbled.  
"Nice to meet you" I pulled her closer to me, holding her tight against my body.  
I didn't know what to expect next, but her soft melody of a voice spoke threw my ears. "Let's get going Jacob"  
"Alright" I slowly and reluctantly set her loose from my grip.

Walking to my car, it was like walking a princess to her chariot, everyone, mainly men, stared as she climbed in the car. I climbed into the driver's side, smiling, and we headed down to the Quilette's home, La Push, I smiled pulling around the corner, nearing Sam's home, and once we arrived, her eyes were outside.  
I smiled before killing the ignition, getting out, going to her side, opening the door; letting her out then grabbing her things. I never thought moving someone in could be so hard, but yet so easy. As we walked in Jenna and Emily hugged, as if they already had a bond. Leah glowered on Jenna, I was Jenna was actually pretty, the perfect blend for her looks, and all the wolves in the pack waved, she shyly waved back before being lifted off the ground by her brother, who was the other new member, Jason. She squealed kicking her feet to be put down.

"Nah Shorty, I don't think being put down will help you" Jason smirked.  
"Put me down right now Jason Marcus Roberts!" She hissed jabbing her elbow into his rib cage.  
"Jenna Marie Roberts shut up!" He hollered back dropping her.  
"You suck you know that Jason" She made a mean face.

_This girl rocks – Embry  
I know – Quil  
__Behave guys – Sam  
__Stop hitting on my Lil sister – Jason  
__It isn't our fault – Seth  
__Enough guys – Me  
__She isn't even pretty – Leah_

I heard most of the room gasp, except Jenna who rolled her eyes at Leah. I looked at Jenna's back pocket which started vibrating. She whipped up her sliding smart phone from Telus. I knew it had to be an LG rumor phone, and I was kinds laughing as soon as I saw what she was looking at.

_**To: Jenna Roberts  
**__**CB: (340) – 567 – 8999  
**__**Hey chicka! I hope you have  
**__**a good time at whatever that  
place is called. I miss you.  
xoxox.  
Karly Nestor!**_Jenna rolled her eyes before narrowing her eyes at me, sure, she was **my** imprint, but it doesn't mean she really knows it right. Either that or she is god damn good at hiding it, and she can't even keep to herself. I looked her over briefly as she walked outdoors.

_Like her ass eh? – Embry  
__It's alright – Me  
__That's all I looked at dropping her off – Embry  
__Is that all you think about? – Paul  
__Yep! – Embry  
__Something is wrong with you – Me & Paul  
__He is just horny – Jenna  
__HOLY SHIT! – Embry  
__Didn't think I couldn't hear you? Thanks for the compliments on my ass but you aren't even close to my type. Thanks – Jenna  
__Fiestyyyy! – Jason  
__Shut up Jayyysoooon or I will go kiss your bestfriend from L.A – Jenna  
__You wouldn't... – Jason  
__I would, you know his eyes are hypnotizing, not to mention those jeans, YUM – Jenna  
__You suck balls – Jason  
__Hope they taste good – Jenna_

I choked on my drink bursting into laughter along with Embry, Paul, Quil, and Seth. The others looked paranoid, it was actually quite amusing, something had to be right?

_**Later....**_

After the boring stories, Jenna was dancing around singing **"I'm not your boyfriend – 30H!3"** You would think I wouldn't enjoy watching her dance around singing, not doing too much, I looked into her eyes a few minutes, before Jason stood in between us, I knew this would be horrible if he didn't get out of the way. Sam had pulled him aside, and he was yelling, I could barely make anything he said out. Emily just hugged Jenna because she was nervous. As Jason had raised a fist, Jenna was already getting up before walking over, tapped his shoulder, he turned only to fall on the floor from her knee, and he was holding onto his groin. Nearly crying. She shrugged, Sam's jaw dropped before she skipped away.  
We all looked at her, she smiled before giving Emily a final hug, basically apologizing for her brother's behavior, and her brother was still on the ground. Mean she could shit kick him if she was bored. Sam came over, thanked her. I smiled waiting for her response.

"I always wanted to do that, so, you just gave me one more reason" She shrugged.  
"Well, thank you any way" Sam nodded before taking Emily into his arms.  
"No problem"

"These children learn from cigarette burns. Fast cars, fast women, and your drinks" Her phone sang.  
"Talk to Meh" She said sounding like a child. "Oh..it's you... mmmhmm....die in a hole.... Okay? ....Honestly, get a life you douche bag.... yes I am the bitch in bitchy...That's amazing" Her eyes rolled. "Look, Dan is it? Don't you fucking call me again other wise I will shove my father's shovel up your ass, take a video and post it everywhere. Enjoy"

Her phone clicked shut, Jason stumbled over before glaring at his sister. She shrugged before rolling off the seat onto the grass, before rolling around just having a ball. Jason got up before helping her move by using her as a trainer. He helped her up before she pushed on his chest. Skipping over she patted Seth's than my head and jumping.

"Ow" I mumbled.  
"Not like you have anything valuable up there" Leah retorted.

_Don't be a meanie eh? – Jenna  
__You aren't nice either – Leah  
__I have reason cough Jason cough – Jenna  
__What? What did I do to you? – Jason  
__You were born – Jenna  
__Ooh, you're getting burned man – Me  
__I am not – Jason  
__Enough Jason, you're such a freaking hot head, no wonder you didn't ever get a date – Jenna  
__FINE – Jason  
__Can we all get along? – Paul  
__You're making me nervous – Jared  
__You? Nervous? – Seth  
__Men do have a feminine side? – Jenna  
__Shut up, not like you're an asset here – Paul  
__Don't talk about my sister like that – Jason  
__It's okay Jason, I can easily leave if that is what he would like – Jenna_

With that she stood before walking inside, Sam looked at Paul with a glare, before I saw Jason walk to Paul before I saw him topple over. He shook her fist before walking in, minutes later he came out with a relaxed Jenna draped over his shoulder. Could this get any better?

* * *

**June: 4****th****, 2008.**

All I know is Paul was in a lot of trouble, and got patrolling for two weeks, Jenna was sitting on the couch jotting things down, she had text books sprawled out in front of her, and she was doing her work that way. That is how she went to school, she didn't even go to a real school, which seemed odd, until I looked at her work, it was by far more advanced, and she looked at me with a small smile.

"Jacob" She giggled poking one of my dimples since I was smiling.  
"Jenna" I smiled. "What is this?"  
"My work, I teach myself..." She bit her lip. "Unless I am on webcam with my mom, then she teaches me"  
"Cool" I smiled, my eyes locking on hers, her breath caught as I leaned forward, my lips anticipating, she moved in as well until the front door opened and she shot up straight.  
"Sis?" Jason called.  
"What do you need Jerk?" She asked harshly.  
"Do you think Ma will send out your car next time?" He asked.  
"Ask her"  
"That means phoning the bitch" He grumbled.  
"Be nice"  
"No, never" He argued.  
"You're a pain" She hissed. "And I am showing Jacob what this is"  
"You? Nah, I can" He walked over before looking wide eyes trying to figure it out.

_He is so dumb – Jenna  
__Haha nice – Me  
__Sorry about...him coming in, he doesn't knock...at all – Jenna  
__It's alright..... – Me  
__I can explain easier without him here – Jenna  
__I bet – Me  
__He is slow too, so I'd expect him to leave in ten minutes, I don't think he likes the fact I am not hanging with a girl – Jenna  
__Why? – Me  
__An over-protective Brother. Why do you think he punched Paul? – Jenna  
__I don't know? – Me  
__I wanted to punch Paul, that's why. And he isn't comfortable with the way you "look" at me, personally, I am not that pretty – Jenna  
__You're kidding right? You had Embry drooling – Me  
__I doubt that. – Jenna  
__Do I have to prove it? – Me  
__Someday – Jenna_

I smiled once Jason was gone, I hugged her tightly, she was beautiful, I couldn't believe she didn't know that. Her scent was strong; I tilted her chin up, to look into my eyes. I couldn't believe it, she was amazing. I could feel my breath quicken when our eyes really locked. _She was the one. _Everything again faded, expect for her, like the world just stood still. Jenna.  
I don't know how she feels, but I guess I would know eventually, I smiled before kissing her forehead; I heard her giggle erupt from her mouth and I smiled. She was cute when she giggled, let alone smiled at me.  
The door opened, Jason was standing there, glaring at me, I swallowed and Jenna threw a book at her brother. He looked at it before Jenna slammed the door in his face. She obviously didn't get along with her brother, which was fine, I didn't either. When she wasn't here, he was an ass to me, as if he knew I would've imprinted his sister _just_ to piss him off. I imprinted her because it was _love_ at _first_ sight. Nothing else, I would've known anyway. Her phone vibrated on the bed, she grabbed it before sitting beside me, allowing me to see the text.

_**To: Jenna Roberts  
**__**CB: (304) – 788 – 9845  
**__**Hey missae, school is so freaking boring.  
**__**Nathan will NOT shut up about basketball.  
**__**I have no idea what to do without my trouble  
**__**Maker buddy =(  
**__**Love you. Meghan.**_

_**To: Meghan Collins  
**__**CB: (304) – 886 – 1256  
**__**I miss you too, haha, sucker. I hate basketball.  
**__**Tell Mr. Nathan to shut the fuck up otherwise...  
**__**Well he should know it's me =) I find good excuses  
**__**Well, just pour whip cream on the teacher's chair, and then write  
**__**All over the tests. That's how I got out of Finals. I wrote all  
**__**Over EVERY test  
**__**Love you too. Jenna.**_

I smiled, it seemed like she was close with her friends, slowly I put my arm around her waist, she actually leaned into my side, her head on my shoulder and I kissed her hair. The smell of Cotton Candy moving off it as I moved my head onto hers; my heart pounded heavily as my mind raced.

_Cotton Candy.... – Me  
__Like the smell Jacob? – Jenna  
__Haha...yeah forgot you're a Quilette for a minute... – Me  
__That's alright, you smell good too – Jenna  
__How? You smell like Candy – Me  
__It's perfume – Jenna  
__Seriously? – Me  
__I smell like... strawberries and vanilla....or something like that. If you smell my soap. – Jenna  
__Can I kiss you? – Me  
__Can you? – Jenna  
__Is that a yes? – Me  
__You tell me – Jenna  
__You're difficult – Me  
__Trust me, I know – Jenna_

With that I felt her soft lips on mine, my eyes fluttered closed, enjoying every moment. I didn't know it would feel like this, so right, so beautiful, and I swear I could hear the chorus singing. Louder and louder as the kiss turned heated. My hand in her hair, hers around my neck pulling me to her, and I ran my tongue slowly across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, slipping my tongue in her mouth and our tongues danced around fighting for dominance. I pulled away after a few minutes. She bit her lips before going to get up, my arm stopping her.

"Nuh uh" I pressed my lips to her cheek, grazing her jaw line, and then moving back to her lips.

One problem, no one can find out about us. Not yet.

* * *

**June: 5****th****, 2008.**

I had been thinking about Jenna all night, we had been making out for two hours straight until her brother called her, she broke apart from me, no one was allowed to know, and we both agreed. Because her brother was angry as it is. We would just say we're _good_ friends, who just stick their tongues down each other's throats. Yeah, that kinda friend. I lay in my bed, I heard someone downstairs, I walked down, looking at Jenna smiling and laughing with my father. He obviously knew.

"Dad?" I said slowly. "Don't tell"  
"I won't son" He paused. "Her brother is a little nuts"  
"I have known that forever Mr. Black" She flashed a gorgeous smile.  
"Please, Jenna, call me Billy" I knew that was rare, he had to like someone to be able to do that.  
"Alright" She shrugged walking up to me kissing my cheek. "Morning Sleepy"  
"Morning Beautiful" I mumbled into her forehead as my dad rolled away.  
"Ready to go?" She asked as I took her hand leading her upstairs.  
"Where is the pack going today?" I asked.  
"We're visiting the Cullen's, Sam says that Edward needs to talk to us" I rolled my eyes at his name.  
"Yeah, alright" I shrugged. "Don't take my attitude personally-"  
She put a finger to my lips. "I already know, Sam filled me in, and it doesn't matter, Edward sounds like an ass, who would ever chose a leech over someone so hot"

I felt her arms wrap around my waist, I smiled before putting my head on hers, and boy was I lucky to have someone who actually told me the truth. Not just something that made me happy. I felt her let go, grabbing my loose t-shirt pulling it over my head and throwing it across the room before walking to my dresser, grabbing a similar black tee, passing it to me, and it hit my chest then hit the floor.  
I smiled pulling it on, my bi-cepts flexing as it slid over the upper parts. I walked to the dresser beside her in my boxers, grabbing a pair of jeans, sliding them on; she passed me my black belt, no not in Karate. But in general. I smiled slipping on my sweater. I knew her brother would be there, I knew there might be some issues, between Jenna and Jason; they weren't exactly the "get along" type people. We arrived at the Cullen residence, Sam in the front, Paul on his left and me on his right with Jenna right behind me. She scrunched her nose, her brother covered it, making a groaning sound before being elbowed by his sister. The Cullen's stepped out; they all looked at us, looking at the new members eagerly. Sam stayed silent before Jenna pulled out her cell phone. Leah laughed in all our heads. She wasn't going to respect them, Sam shook his head at her and she flashed her teeth.

_**To: Michael Wayland  
**__**CB: (304) – 886 – 1256  
**__**Hey dude. I hope you have fun at school  
**__**LOL.  
**__**Jenna.**_

"Do you respect us?" Carlisle asked Jenna and Jason.  
Jason opened his mouth before Jenna shushed him. "Well honestly, you'll find out anyway" She gestured towards Edward. "Mind reader right there would be able to tell you if I am lying or not, so why ask?"  
"I want to hear it" He said firmly.  
"I guess that's too bad" Jason growled, getting protective.  
"Their related" I heard Rosalie peep. "How?"  
"Does it matter?" Jason's face went hard stepping in front of Jenna, like a protective shield.  
"Uhm, Jason, move your fat ass, I may be short, but doesn't mean I am stupid"  
"Shut up Jenna" He pushed her with his back.  
"Jack ass" She called back.

I heard Sam start laughing, as they started pushing each other, Alice just giggled as Jenna latched onto her brother, sticking close to his back, her feet digging in, I watched Edward look confused at her. Obviously she was entertaining him. Bella growled.

_Hey Mind Creeper! READ MY THOUGHTS NOW! – Jenna  
__Nice Jenna – Me  
__Hey Jacoooob – Jenna  
__Yeah? – Me  
__I think I am gonna hurt Jason later, remind me kay? – Jenna  
__**I am sure he would do that later – Edward  
**__Eh Vampire. Tell you're guy friend, I don't know his name, that I am not really respecting you guys because you are bothering me, and causing me not to think straight. Thanks – Jenna_

Sam shook his head at Jenna who had jumped off of Jason like an expert, after all Jason was now the third biggest in wolf form, but the biggest in human form, standing at 6'5, which was quite awkward, since it was like jumping from a tree.

"These children learn from cigarette burns. Fast cars, fast women, and your drinks" Her phone sang.  
"Talk to me" She hit a note with her hip, like on cue the vampires started muttering things. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO FREAKING DAYS AGO!?!?! THANK YOU. GOOD FRUCKING BYE"

With that her phone slammed shut the next few words were followed by curses, obviously, I wanted to kiss her and melt that away. I heard her sigh before placing the phone in her pocket. I looked over my shoulder to see Jason leaning against the tree.

"Answer my question" Carlisle hissed at Jenna.  
"Jesus Christ, I don't really have a choice do I?" I heard the anger pulling threw her voice.  
"Jenna" Sam cautioned.  
"I think this is actually a real wolf" Rosalie smirked. "Actually speaks her mind"  
"If I spoke my mind Blondie, trust me, I'd have a lot more curses in that" She glared getting a high-five from Leah.  
"You aren't the typical Quilette are you?" Jasper asked.  
"I don't know, ask someone who knows"  
"You're emotions are everywhere, I can't even read what they are, and which emotions are real and which are fake" He sighed.  
"Goodie" She said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
"Well Sam, these are your new recruits?" Emmett chuckled. "Who are they"  
Jason stood. "Well I don't know, how about you're jack, I'm ass and she's bitch does that work for you?"  
"Asshole, shut up" Jenna smirked. "If only I had a block to throw at your head, or a novel, something hard"  
"Whatever"  
"That's MY line JERK" She spat at her brother.

The Cullens discussed the stupidest concerns, Sam dis-regarded most of them as a waste of time, and I saw Bella glaring at Jenna who just smiled before mouthing 'Take a picture it lasts longer', which was true. I smiled before we all headed back. Sam was laughing, because Jenna was supposed to be like that I guess, because they wanted to prove that they could get someone who has an attitude, which was true, and I loved it. I walked inside the Quilette headquarters, it was awesome sitting beside Jenna who held my hand under the table, and I paid more attention to the conversations instead of focusing on _Stupid Bella._

_You're cute – Jenna  
__Why? – Me  
__Do I need a reason? – Jenna  
__Yep – Me  
__Well, you just are – Jenna  
__Wanna go for a walk? – Me  
__Sure, sounds good, after food? – Jenna  
__Of course – Me_

I smiled, this was an amazing night, it was an amazing day, and anything that had Jenna was amazing. The walk we were going along the beach, when she stopped, I turned noticing her lips were on mine in seconds, I embraced this lifting her off her feet, and pulled away. She giggled as I set her down; she was standing at 5'10, while I stood at 6'1, which didn't make the height difference too big. Which made me happy. She kissed my cheek once before leading her further, our feet soon bare, and walking threw the waves, she was smiling as my hot hand was over hers, and I couldn't believe I was really right there holding her hand. She smiled at me before growling. I saw Edward standing on the line, dropping our hands at the same time we noticed those black eyes. The black eyes portrayed that he knew nothing since he was on a hunt, and I had no idea how close he was to the La Push border. I growled before putting her behind me, her hands went up my back, down and around my waist, her finger tips on the inside of my shirt.

"Relax, babe, he is gone" She mumbled into my shirt.  
"Alright" I sighed as her fingertips found my abs tracing along them. I sighed happily.  
"Like that babe?" She asked.  
"Love it" I corrected leading her hands further under my shirt.

If only I could take her home.

* * *

**June: 6****th****, 2008.**

You could say Jenna's and I relationship was doing amazing, her brother hadn't caught us yet, which was good. I would sneak kisses, Sam found out, but promised not to tell, except Emily, who I knew would keep her lips sealed. She was good at her lips being sealed, which made her trust worthy and right now, I had Jenna's back to my bed as we kept making out. My lips trailed down her neck back to her lips and over again. She pulled me up from her collar bone to her dying lips. The kiss was passionate, hunger-filled, and mounts and mounts of adoration. I pulled away my lungs suppliant for air. I took a quick gasp of ari resuming my spot on her lips. She pulled away this time, pushing me off, and I swear my heart dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
She wiped the lip gloss from my face and Paul came in the room, he looked at us before smirking. "I knew I was right – Good job Jake"  
"What?" She asked "clue-lessly".  
"He imprinted you, Hello" Paul chuckled.  
"You can't tell" Her and I panicked.  
"So you did know!?" He chuckled.  
"Yes" We whispered.

He chuckled walking out, I pulled her into my lap, holding her close, I could be here forever, and I was happy to have her bear me, just to hold. Just to know that she was amazing, and she was mine and nothing could stop that. Not now, not ever, as far as I knew. We kissed quickly before walking downstairs, Paul had left quite quickly, my dad smiled before Jenna hugged him and came back to me leading me into the kitchen where I was smelling cookies.

"Mmmm" I moaned from the smell.  
"Like it?" She asked.  
"Yeah" I smiled, I didn't want her to know it was my birthday in a week.  
"An early birthday present" She grinned.

I smiled, kissing her forehead, slinging her over my shoulder, pulling her to the cookies, and grabbing one for me, and one for her, with that I walked out the door, she was kissing my neck gently before snacking on her cookie. One more thing to love her for. I placed her down on a lawn chair, joined her in the one beside her with a smile, she was the most amazing girl I had ever met.

_Are you in love with her? – Jared  
__I don't know – Me & Jenna  
__Yeah, they totally are – Quil  
__Who said? – Jenna  
__I did, now stop arguing – Embry & Quil  
__You're blondes, why should we trust you? Hmmm? – Jenna  
__Nice one Jenna – Seth  
__Thank you – Jenna  
__What are you bitches bickering about – Jason  
__Things that are too complicated for your brain capacity – Jenna  
__Sis, that hurt – Jason  
__That's nice – Jenna  
__I think you're actually pretty awesome Jenna – Leah  
__Thanks – Jenna  
__Do you mind if I tell your brother to stop flirting with a dumb blonde? – Leah  
__Please do, I don't care, and tell him I will eat them if he brings them home – Jenna  
__Would you really? – Jason  
__You betcha, what do you think happened to Becca? – Jenna  
__Oh. My. God – Jason  
__This is funny – Me  
__Why is it funny? – Leah  
__We're almost all talking except Sam – Me  
__That's a good thing right? – Paul  
__You tell me – Sam  
__Here's the big guy – Jenna  
__What do you need Jenna? – Sam  
__To kill Jason – Jenna  
__Why? – Sam  
__He is thinking of bringing home a dumb blonde – Jenna & Leah  
__Oh. Well have fun – Sam_

I smiled over at Jenna who was relaxed, I put my hand on hers, squeezing the slightest bit, getting her attention with a shy smile. Is there anyway to stay here forever?


End file.
